The Heart Don't Lie
by AnnaMarieWhitlock
Summary: Bella and Jasper know that Edward and Alice are cheatin on em and they decide to do something about it... *summary sucks, PLEASE READ* Vamp and Human, All vamp later on...
1. They Plan

***DISCLAIMER****

I Do not own anything but the story line, it is from my own head... All characters and songs and or anything else is the property of who ever done it...

The Heart Don't Lie

Anna Whitlock

Jasper walks through the trees contemplating the feelings he has been getting from Alice and Edward.

Everything was mixed up, from their private conversations, to their random shopping trips. He was sure

something was up between the two of them, and for some reason it did not bother him in the slightest. He was

more worried about how Bella, beautiful, sweet, innocent, naive Bella would take it. He was still pondering this,

when his cell phone rang, indicating that he had a text.

'Jay, its B, can u meet me in PA at bookstore, need to talk 2 u. Not sure how u will feel bout it. It's about Pix and Ed.'

He snickered knowing that she had already figured it out and nodded to himself, he quickly text her back.

'B, Jay here, in PA already, was out for a walk. Be at BS in five darlin.'

He was right around the corner from the Bookstore and heard a familiar song and a very familiar giggle. The song

was National Finals Rodeo by Chris Ledoux, and the giggle was Bella. He shook his head and stepped around

the corner, his hat pulled low over his eyes. He silently walked up behind her and murmured in her ear "Really,

honey Chris Ledoux? Shouldn't it be something like 'Save a horse Ride a Cowboy'?" Bella giggled and turned her

head. "Nope sugah, that just what I want to do." She grinned and then frowned. "I think Douche-ward and

Pixie-Bitch are sleeping with each other behind our backs! He smelt like that nasty ass perfume she likes to wear

to 'seem more human' as she states." Bella blurted out quickly. Jasper just raised an eye brow and nodded.

"Well I kind of figured it out honey. So what do you want to do about it?" Be thought for a moment before she

got an evil grin and looked at Jasper. "Jasper honey, you know I turn 21 tonight, right?" He nodded a small smile

playing around the corner of her lips. "Well, there is a new bar is Seattle that just opened up, something a bit

more our kind of style." She grinned, and watched his smile widen. She continued "Well how about you and I go

out tonight, just us two, I know ya'll can drink liquor, and I know you can dance so… what about it? You want to

go cut a rug with a true cow girl?" She grinned widely. Jasper nodded and Bella chuckled quietly. "Then it is a

date darlin I will see you tonight." She grinned and walked off quietly, jumping into her Mazda MX-5 Miata, in a

deep black with silvery blue pencil stripes down the side. It was the same car he had gotten her for her 20th

birthday. She sped off and he grinned heading back to the house to get ready.

He walked into his closet and pulled out an old pair of faded blue jeans that fit him just right, a black t-shit, his

old, but trusty cowboy boots, a belt and his back cowboy hat. He set it all on the bed and dashed into the

shower. He quickly showered and got ready and went downstairs to wait. Around 8:30 he grinned widely and

got up leaving the house. The rest of the family were just coming in from their week long hunt and raised an eye

brow at him, since he was projecting giddy-ness, excitement and humor. "Where are you going Jazzy-Baby?"

Alice, aka, pixie-whore, said to him. "He just raised an eye brow and spoke quietly, smothering his accent. "Well,

Alice, since you and Edward forgot, I am taking Bella out for her birthday. She has asked for something specific,

and I plan to make sure she has a great birthday. Mom, Dad, Rose, Emmett, I am quite sure she wont mind the

rest of you coming along, since I see the gifts you four are holding. We are going to a little place in Seattle that

suits our style if you know what I mean." They thought for a moment then nodded grinning widely. "Don't Tell

Bells that were coming ok Jas, I would like to surprise my sister and I am quite sure we will all have a great

time!" Rose said softly before grabbing Emmett and running upstairs. Carlisle and Esme nodded as well and

Jasper grinned. He got into his truck and as he was pulling out he called out. "I don't think that Bella will want to

see you two tonight, I suggest that ya'll stay home." He then sped off humming along with the radio. He pilled

into her yard and she was outside waiting on him already. He admired her look with a grin. Bella was wearing

Faded blue jeans, a tucked in black t- shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places, a belt, black cowboy

boots and hat, Hell she matched him exactly. She grinned and ran up to him laughing. "Damn cowboy, looks like

you read my mind honey." She smirked. She climbed up into the truck and he admired her ass as he closed the

door and dashed around to the driver seat. "Yep darlin I think we sure did. " He drove on towards the bar they

were going to. It was a little country place called 'Redneck Rodeo' and it was already jumping with country music

and such.

Bella was bouncing excitedly in the seat next to Jasper and as soon as the truck was stopped she was already

out and bouncing beside his door. "Come on Jasper we got to go on in, my feet are ready to move sugar!"

Jasper blinked quickly at how fast she moved before laughing and hopping out on his own. "Alright Darlin' lets go

on inside." They grinned and walked up to the bouncer bypassing the line and the bouncer nodded at them

letting them through. Bella squealed, starting to shake her hips and move along with the beat. "Damn good

Song playin!" She murmured knowing Jasper could hear her. Song of the South was playing and Jasper grabbed

her by the hand and led her onto the floor before spinning her out and into him. He started a quick two step and

she fell right along into the pattern twisting and swaying along. By the end of the song they were both laughing

and having a good old time. Jasper has seen the others come in and saw that they had gotten a table close to

the floor. Emmett and Rose were on the dance floor too and having just as much fun as Jasper and Bella. The

song ended finally and Bella clapped and hollered right along with the others. Jasper pulled Bella close and told

her to close her eyes he had a surprise for her. Bella nodded and closed her eyes and led her to the table that

the family was sitting at. Presents, in bags, were sitting there for her and He positioned her in front of them.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Open up darlin" and she did and gasped at her family, minus the

cheaters, and all the presents. "Damn! Ya'll Remembered, and you came along! Hell Yeah! This is awesome,

Mama, Daddy thanks for being here, you too Emmy, Rosalie." Rose snorted. "Honey, To Family it is Rose, and you

darlin, are family" Bella laughed lightly and nodded before sliding over to give everyone hugs. "Alright, ya'll is this

my party or, is this my party! Let's have some fun and forget about everything else! Mama, Rose, they got a

mechanical bull here that we can ride!" Bella grinned happily as they all looked at each other and smirked.

Emmett looked at the three girls together and groaned. "I think we are in trouble folks, those three… together?

Awe hell Dad, Jazz, Were gonna have our hands full with the terrifying three." Bella snickered, softly and loosed

at rose. "Really want to pop em's perverted meter Rose?" Rose looked at Bella questioningly and Bella leaned

over and whispered into Rose's ear. Rosalie's eyes lit up and a seductively evil smile curled her lip before she

nodded. Bella squealed and hugged her before sauntering over to the bar and ordering what she needed. The

bartender grinned and told her five minute and Bella made her way back to the table.

Bella slid into her seat and Jasper looked at her. "Bella, why the hell do I feel lust, and mischievousness coming

off of you and Rose, honey?" Bella smiled softly "You will find out in about five minutes or so sugah, for now lets

open these presents," Bella smiled and jasper slid a small bag over to her "Why don't you open mine first honey,

it just might be the tamest present out of them all considering the fact that Carlisle and Esme are feeling a bit

mischievous over there." Bella laughed and bulled out the tissue paper to reveal a thing of picks, strings and

other stuff for an acoustic guitar. Bella looked at it questioningly then at Jasper who smiled. "Your guitar is in my

truck, didn't want it to get hurt in here honey, and I am gonna teach you how to play. I saw you eye ballin' my

guitar the other day so I figured I teach you." Bella squealed and lunged at Jasper hugging him around the neck.

"Baby this is awesome! I am so excited! I can't wait for this!" She bounced happily and then sat back in her chair

and looked at the other two gifts. "Alright, which one is next, and who should I be more worried about, Mom and

Dad's or Rose and Em's? " She questioned lightly. They all snickered and Rose pushed their present forward.

"Ours kinds goes hand in hand with mom and dad's, so open ours first. " Bella smiled and pulled the tissue paper

out and looked at the present weirdly. It was a small bonnet, made to look like the antebellum period. She pulled

it out and looked at it weirdly. Then she looked at Rose and Emmett who were smirking quietly. "You will

understand when Mom and dad give you your present sis." Rose said softly. Carlisle and Esme slid over an

envelope first. "Here you go Bella dear." Bella opened it and inside were two tickets to Biloxi Mississippi. Bella

looked confused for a moment before another present, was slid in front of her by Carlisle. It was the largest

present and inside was a beautiful green southern belle ball gown. She looked at it and comprehension dawned

on her. "Oh my god, ya'll are sending Jasper and I to the all Vampire, antebellum re-enactment in Biloxi in three

months!" She grinned then paused, "But it's for vampires only? I… won't be allowed there unless…" She looked

around at the table and they all wore identical evil smirks. "Esme said softly. "Well since, my son and daughter

decided to cheat on you two, we decided, to give you what you've been wanting since you were 17, Hell, we

have been lucky enough that the Volturi have not checked on us yet." Bella smiled softly then looked at Rose.

"Rose, I thought that you didn't want me to change?" Rose laughed softly. "Bella, your right, but I also realize

that this family cant loose you, and you are one of us no matter what you are, might as well go ahead and

change you so that this family can keep you, and you can keep us, We love you all and well, that was my life that

I wanted, you don't want this so it was not fair of me to try and push that onto you." Bella smiled softly then

looked around. "Who is going to do the change?" She asked softly.

Everyone looked around and grinned. "Well Bella, Esme here has offered to do it since we have all changed

someone, or at least helped, and she would love to have you as her daughter by venom." Bella smiled softly and

looked at Esme hugging her. "I would be honored Mama, in many ways." Everyone smiled and Esme grinned

happily. "Now here is the big question, when are you going to do it mama?" Esme got that wicked look. "Tonight

if you want, while we can't bee seen due to your, exceptional gift." Bella squealed happily. "One last night of fun

as a human then I get to really have fun with my family!" Everyone cheered and then the waitress came over.

"Here is ya'll body shots set up ladies, ya'll have fun!" Bella squealed happily and looked at Rose. Rose just

leaned back in her chair "If you got the brass titties little sister. " Bella smirked, grabbed a shot, a wedge of lime

and the salt. She walked over to Rose and carefully placed the lime in her mouth and then licked a trail down

from her neck to her cleavage where she placed the shot. She then sprinkled the salt and licked it up, quickly

taking the shot with her lips and tossed it back before taking the wedge of lime from Rose's mouth barley

brushing her lips against Rose's. "I think I do have them big sister!" She purred out and Rose pushed her back,

Into Jasper's lap and did the same to her. Bella moaned lightly to the fell of Jasper purring against her back and

the hardness of him pressed into her ass. A quick look at Emmett showed her he was enjoying this way too

much, and looked quite pained as he shifted in his seat.

Oohh A cliffie, What will happen next... I want at least 5 reviews to update... Please please please! YOu know what that Lil Button is for! Please review LOL

Jasper: Aw Darlin you know they will...

Me: But Major, what if they dont like it?

Jasper: Then Pete, Char, Bella and I will eat them okay Sugah?

Me: Aww shuch, ya'll love me that much? You would eat them for me?

Everyone: YEAH!

Alice and Edward: Why are we the bad guys?

Everyone: Cause we dont like you! DUH

Me: Idiots,... YODA i though you had them in the closet tied up sug?

Peter: Dang it Pixie-Girl, I did, i cant help it if i had to go grab a drink..

Me: Welllll FIX IT!

Peter: Or What?

ME: Or Char and I will come up with something Evil to do to you in the story... Right Char-Sis?

Charlotte: Hell Yeah!

Peter:Ok, Im goin...

Jasper and Bella: *LMAO*


	2. At the Bar Part 1

**DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT OWN SO DO NOT SUE! The only thing i own is the plot line.. and a phone... *sighs*

THe Heart dont Lie Chapter 2

Anna Marie Whitlock

Rose leaned back with a satisfied smirk and Bella leaned forward with a grin. She winked to Rose quickly and

looked at Emmett. "Want a shot brother?" Emmett nodded and Bella placed it deep into Rose's Cleavage, barely

leaving any of the glass out. "Well go get it then." Emmett purred lightly and dove in for it and Rose giggled. She

looked behind Bella, who was still in Jasper's lap and smirked evilly. "Jazz-Man, how about you, would you like a

shot?" Jasper smirked lazily. "Sure Rose-Bud, I would love a shot." Bella was deposited into her chair and a shot

placed deep down into her ample cleavage. She watched Jasper as he slowly leaned forward and grinned. "Hold,

very… very still Sugah, wouldn't want to spill any; I would have to lick it up then." Bella stopped breathing and

her heart beat increased in tempo making Jasper smirk slightly. Everyone was watching her amusedly, yet she

only had eyes for her cowboy. She paused in that thought, realizing she was in love with him the whole time.

The sparks when he touched her, the warmth from him when all the others were ice cold. How she knew that he

had tried to protect her the night of her 18th birthday, everything was in sharp, clear focus. She watched as he

leaned down, keeping eye contact before he buried his face in her cleavage and using his tongue, wrapped it

around the shot glass and tilted his head backwards letting the liquor slide down his throat. He looked at Bella

who was still not breathing and smirked. "Breath Darlin, you still need air." Bella gasped lightly and took a few

deep breaths and then blushed.

Everyone snickered and Rose turned to Esme with a smirk. "See Mama, it is obvious to everyone but Bella."

Jasper looked over to Rose and smiled softly. "Naw, Rosie girl, I think she realized it just a few moments ago."

Everyone looked at Bella who looked at her hands. Esme smiled happily and leaned forward. "Come on sweetie;

tell us what you put together." Bella nodded and took a shot before speaking, her voice surprisingly steady.

"There are sparks or warm tingles every time he touches me, his arms, and hands and everything is warm to me.

His eyes tell me so much more in one look than in a million words. The night of my 18th birthday, he was

protecting me, not trying to eat me. When he walks in the room there is this… urge to just be near him. When he

is gone, it… it hurts, yet I somehow always know exactly where he is at. When I see him think on his past I feel,

sad because I can't take that pain away and I wish I could. When Alice treats him that way she does I just want

to… burn her for being such a bitch to him. I want to yell and scream at her that he is mine to protect, to heal, to

touch, kiss, and to love." Everyone gasped softly but Bella continued. "I love it when he calls me Isabella; it

sounds right when he does. I love when he treats me like he would ya'll, not a porcelain doll. How he lets me do

the things I want to and he let's me worry bout the dangers later. He protects me yet… he lets my fly." Bella

whispered and then smiled softly. "It's like there is this gold chain that connects him to me, and I can follow it to

wherever he is, no matter where he is. I could find him if I was blind folded." Carlisle and Esme smiled. "Bella,

you feel the mating bond that we all feel, you described exactly what we feel for each other." Esme smiled softly.

Bella smiled softly at them then turned to Jasper. "Well cowboy what'cha thinking over there?" Bella

whispered softly. Jasper smirked "Well darlin, it's sure gonna be easier to show ya." Bella looked at him weirdly

before he pulled her into a soul searin, toe curling, body melting kiss. Bella moaned into the kiss and buried her

hands into his hair. They were like this for about a minute before cheers and whistles from behind them. Bella

broke away panting but smiled a heart stopping smile. "Charlotte, you were right about one thing Darlin." She

murmured to the two new vampires to join them. "Aw shucks Strawberry what's that?" She said. Bella smirked at

Jasper before stating quite happily "Whitlock men sure do know how to treat a gal." Jasper laughed and pulled

her into his arms and Peter and Charlotte pulled up to the table. "Told ya so Berry, I know from experience,

beside how would that prude Douche ward know how to do anything but moan and groan." She stated primly.

Bella busted out laughing and looked at them expectantly. "So where's my prezzies at bitches?" Peter

smirked at Jasper "Damn man, Berry is a lil fire cracker you know that?" Jasper grinned happily and char pulled

out 2 big bags full of tissue paper. "Demanding tonight huh Berry?" Bella smirked and dove into the first one.

Tissue paper was flying every where and then Bella squeal and started laughing. "Really Char? You are the Best

Bitch a girl could ask for Baby!" Bella pulled out a new Stetson hat just right for her, along with new boots and a

black T shirt that read. "Big is good, Bigger is better but Whitlock's are GREAT!" Bella snickered softly at that and

nodded. "True there on that Char girl." Then she pulled the other bag to her and started laughing un-

controllably. "This one is defiantly from Peter, but seriously OVERBOARD Pete." Peter just smirked and Bella

began pulling out a complete line of Strawberry scented Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, body spar,

and perfume. Also in the bag was a case of fresh strawberries all picked to perfection, strawberry lip gloss, chap-

stick, gum and any other assortment of strawberry flavored or scented items you could find? Everyone raised an

eyebrow and Bella sighed. "Alright guys, to each of you I smell differently with a base scent that ya'll can't really

describe right." Everyone nodded and Bella continued. "To Edward I smelly like Freesias and some fruit, Alice said

I smelt like Cinnamon and a fruit, Mama to you its like crème and a fruit, Dad its like Honey and a fruit, Emmy its

like Spring and a fruit as you described it, Rose to you I smell like Champagne and a fruit, Jaspers never told me

what I smell like to him, Char says im like freshly baked Pie and a fruit, and Peter says its like chocolate and a

fruit. They finally decided to start smelling fruits and stuff and figured out that my base scent is strawberry

based. Everyone one of your scents that you recognize is something that goes really well with strawberries and

reminds you of home, so hence the nick-name Strawberry and the line of strawberry products." Everyone's eyes

widened and then they grinned. "Wow we never realized that, it makes sense though." Emmett said. Bella then

turned to Jasper. "So darlin, what do I smell like to you?" Jasper smirked but shook his head. "Don't think you

want me to be telling EVRYONE what you smell like to me baby." Bella looked at him for a moment and thought

before it dawned on her and she grinned even though her face was strawberry red. "Sex and strawberries

Jasper, Really that is what I smell like to you?" She giggled softly and Jasper just shrugged.

Everyone started laughing lightly at that before Bella just shrugged. "Well at least now I know somebody

actually wants to pop my, well I would say cherry but since we all know now that I smell like strawberries, we

will call it my strawberry." Everyone looked at her for a moment like she was crazy then started laughing. They all

talked for a while before 'Any man of mine" By Shania Twain came on and Bella and Char stared laughing and

singing along as the dace around the table. Peter and Jasper looked at each other and shook their head in

amusement. "Really darlin, you want me to lie to ya instead of telling ya the truth? What if a shirt was

unflattering and I let you leave the house like that?" Bella and Char both stopped and thought about it for a

moment. "Well WE know you wouldn't do that to us BUT we still like this song!" The finished dancing and began

chatting and laughing quietly amongst each other. Jasper was tapping his foot along with the song that was

playing when Peter grabbed his attention and nodded towards the bar. "Ladies if you'll excuse us were gonna

go grab some more shots." Jasper said while leaning to kiss Bella lightly. Peter did the same and they made their

way to the bar. "Alright Mister I know it all and I am always right, What'cha got going on in that head o yours?"

Jasper asked lightly. Peter grinned "They are fixing to do a lil bit of Karaoke and I figured we would sign up

everyone and well... Pixie and Emo-Ward are gonna show up about the time you and Bella do a love duet and it

is sure gonna be a fun show… Then after that the bull riding, don't know what's gonna happen with that one…

then some more shot and after that we are all gonna go back to mine and Chars place here in Seattle and Mama

bears gonna change Lil Strawberry with a lil help form the Major." Jasper grinned and nodded and they went to

enact their plans.

Heading back to the table they were grinning mischievously and Bella and char looked at each other then

glared at the boys. "Alright Major, Yoda, spit it out what did ya'll do and can we get outta of it?" Bella purred out

to them. Peter grinned "Nope strawberry ya'll can't get outta it and well… -!" (We might have signed you and the

rest up for some karaoke and you will have one song by yourself and then a duet with major here and then pixie

bitch and Emo-ward are gonna show up and then the bull riding and its gonna be fun!) He rushed out to say.

Bella translated it quickly even though it was at vampire speed and growled really impressively. "Peter Charles

Baillie WHITLOCK!" at his full name he cringed "If I had a lighter on me my sister would be without a mate! You

KNOW I hate people making decisions for me and even if you know that I don't care, you should have asked me

you under stand me boy?" Peter nodded and bowed his head. "Yes' sum Miss Isabella I Shaw am sorry for doin

that to ya." He drawled out like a little boy hoping to get out of some trouble. Bella smirked at him and nodded

"S'alright for now Peter, but I swear to the lord almighty and the devil down under you do that to me again and I

will be having you build your own funeral pyre and then lighting it yourself, yah understand me?" Peter nodded

and everyone was laughing at him, even Jasper who never thought in a million years Bella would turn on him…

Boy was he wrong. "And you Jasper Michael Whitlock Jr, you EVER go along with Peter in one of his stupid

schemes again and I will rip off and hide something I don't think you want to loose, you understand me darlin?"

Jasper cringed in his seat and nodded quietly "Yes' sum honey I understand." Bella grinned then looked at Peter

evilly. "Captain Whitlock!" She snapped. He straightened up and nodded "Yes Ma'am" He said calmly, like he

would when I called him to attention. "What song would I happen to be singing with the Major?" Peter grinned

"Well Ma'am, you would happen to be singing one of the greatest love songs out there… or at least by your own

words it is… 'I've had the time of my Life', is that… acceptable Ma'am" He said, not showing it but sure feeling

rather scared at the moment as Bella pondered over this.

Bella feeling mischievous, answered back "And what do you think will happen to you if I think that this is not…

acceptable Captain?" Peter closed his eyes for a brief moment feeling utter panic before responding quite calmly.

"I will be building my own pyre and setting it on fire myself while I was sitting on top of it Ma'am." Bella nodded

and looked at him. "Well I guess it's your lucky night then Huh Petey-Bear." Bella said before busting out

laughing. "God Peter you really need to work on your poker face bubba. I wouldn't hurt cha even if I could!"

Peter looked shocked at her before it dawned on him… the rest of us were already laughing our asses off. "You

little… why I ought a… I can't believe her… How on earth did… she played me… What the fuuccck?" He mutter

incoherently as we all busted out laughing harder.

Well Here i am again and what do you know.. I posted a lil early.. i couldnt help it.. Inspiration came from.. no where really... So PLease review and lemme know how im doin... please please please...

Jasper: Jesus cow-girl will ya sitcha ass down and let the people press the button already...

Me: Damn it major you hush or I will make it to where Bella goes back to Edward!

Edward: *Does a happy dance* keep talking jasper.. Ill get bella back WOOHOO

Bella: *Stares in horror at Edward before grabbing the duct tape and Jasper and grinning* Dont you worry bout him non darlin, Ill just go take care of his mouth right now sis.

Me: *Laughs lightly* Alllright Bella girl..

Peter and Char: Damn Strawberry you go girlie!

Rose and Esme: Oh My...

Emmett: GOO BELLY BEAN!

Carlisle: So Anna Marie... would you like to be a vampire that way you can keep my children under control?

Me: *Evil grin* Why Carlisle I thought you would never ask!

Everyone: *Chorous of NOS and OH NO!"

*Funny saying of the Day* An Apple a day Keeps the Doctor away but Carlisle is cute so screw the fruit!

((I do not own that Saying my sister in law does... as far as i know..))


End file.
